Sportfishermen involved in the never ending quest to more closely imitate the natural food of gamefish by imparting a lifelike jigging action to lures have previously attempted to develop underwater jigging devices.
Specifically, previously patented devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,203,356 and 4,903,428. These devices moved lures forward and backward at a speed relatively slower or faster than the boat speed, or the speed of a non "jigging" lure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,287 and 4,798,021 also changed the speed and also the action of lures. As stated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,287, "it is not actually known why fish strike lures as they go through their various actions . . . ". These previously developed patented inventions do not apply the recently discovered instincts of fish that cause fish to strike imitation lures.
Being able to imitate feeding fish and their prey and therefore, trigger the instinct of fish to feed is to the anglers advantage.
The need exists for a device to accomplish the duplication of the feeding scene. Although previous attempts to instill life-like action into the feeding scene were headed in the right direction the task remained unaccomplished until the advent of the present invention.
Researchers and biologists have discovered that predatory fish stun their prey prior to feeding. Upon witnessing the fluttering and slowed motion of the prey they begin feeding. Instinct tells them that its the real thing. When one fish feeds, being creatures of schooling habits, they all begin feeding. The stunning of the prey satisfies the fishes instinct to expand the least effort for the most nutritional gain.
Game fish have a lateral line running along each side of their bodies. The present invention has lines that imitate this lateral line. Through this line they are able to produce a sonar like shock wave that will stun baitfish. The lateral line is now often called the strike line or the attack muscle. The present invention embodies these "fishlike" appearances better than anything presently existing.